Anomalía Número 275
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Dipper ha hecho su propio descubrimiento: Una vieja casa que parece ocultar algo. Está decidido a averiguar lo que esconde esa casa.


**Hola otra vez, quiero alejarme un poco de lo que escribo para traerles esta idea que ha surgido a raíz de un viejo recuerdo. Espero que te guste.**

 _ **Anomalía número 275: El Armario**_

 _ **Por: Slash Torrance**_

* * *

Una nueva investigación había tomado la curiosidad de Dipper Pines. A diferencia de las anteriores esta era una que, emocionado, había descubierto sin ayuda de su fiel diario "3". Las cosas eran normalmente guiadas por las palabras del autor, palabras escritas en hojas tan amarillentas que le parecían enfermizas y a la vez emocionantes; sin embargo, ésta era la principal diferencia de todas las demás investigaciones: Lo había descubierto por sí mismo.

Una de sus tantas andanzas por las calles de Gravity Falls le había dado esta magnífica oportunidad de aportar algo en el diario que no tuviera que completar o desechar por completo; había páginas que de tantos años abandonadas la tinta se había corrido y muchos de los grabados del viejo autor eran irrecuperables. La mayoría de los misterios estaban en el bosque de los alrededores y en unas pocas ocasiones estaban en el pueblo.

En el pueblo no figuraban tantos misterios, salvo aquellos que eran de vital importancia para su investigación; como el hecho de que nadie se acercaba al lugar de su descubrimiento ni de broma. Lo que tenía vuelto al chico Pines un manojo de emoción y nervios, solo comparados a la sensación del primer beso, era una casa.

Sin más. Solo una vieja casa abandonada en "la zona pobre" del pueblo. Las casas aledañas a la residencia en cuestión habían sido abandonadas igual; se caían a pedazos y todos le restaban importancia. Pero Dipper, hambriento de un nuevo misterio, caminaba por aquella zona buscando algo o alguien para investigar, pero hasta los niños pequeños se mostraban reacios con él.

Observándola de lejos era una casa común y corriente con las diferencias de que su pintura se caía a pedazos, los muros estaban viejos y los vidrios estaban rotos además de estar rodeada por una cerca de madera podrida. Dipper había observado esa casa por tres días y no encontraba algo que llamara la atención, cabe destacar que solamente la observaba desde el otro lado de la acera, mordisqueando su bolígrafo. La anomalía empezaba por el hecho de que, cada persona que estaba a punto de pasar frente a ella se cambiaba rápidamente de acera o se alejaba unos cuantos pasos del marchito jardín frontal. En una de esas ocasiones inclusive pudo ver cómo unos niños habían hecho volar un balón de soccer por una de las ventanas rotas; discutieron con el pequeño pelele y el dieron uno que otro golpe en el hombro para después irse de la calle y dejar su juego para otro día, con una nueva pelota.

Este era el cuarto día que veía la casa, con tanta tranquilidad. Se levantó de su lugar junto al buzón de la casa de en frente y empezó a caminar con rumbo al pueblo, esta vez para reunir pistas. Los habitantes viejos eran una fuente casi inagotable de misterios, pero la mayoría resultaban ser unos totales idiotas como la vieja Susan. Sin mucho que poder preguntar fuera de lo habitual y la aversión hacia la vivienda se aproximó hasta la redacción de Toby, el viejo raro que se creía periodista. Al entrar lo pudo ver besuqueando a la figura de Sandra Jiménez, esparciendo su baba por todo el rostro. Jamás volvería a entrar a algún lugar sin tocar antes.

–Eh, Toby…

– ¿Si querida?... ¡Oh por…! ¿Qué necesitas?

Toby se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de la presencia de Dipper, con una rapidez formidable había escondido a la figura del otro lado de una vieja máquina expendedora. Su tono de voz siempre le había parecido gracioso a Dipper, y puede que no solo a él, pues el pobre tipo siempre arrancaba unas burlas a donde quiera que iba.

–Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, si no tienes problemas, claro.

–Bien, es bueno saber que esta vez me vas a preguntar sin acusarme antes. Adelante, pasa.

Dipper había entrado a la oficina del viejo mientras este ponía un par de sillas, una frente a la otra. Cuando se sentaron Dipper sintió un poco de lástima por Toby, los agujeros de sus zapatos se habían hecho más grandes y podía ver la tela del calcetín, sucia al igual que los zapatos.

– ¿Qué te trae a mi periódico? ¿Una menta?–decía Toby mientras le ofrecía dulces de un tazón a Dipper.

–No, gracias. En realidad vengo a preguntarte sobre la vieja casa de los límites del pueblo.

–Hay muchas casas al final del pueblo ¿Cuál de todas ellas?

–Me parece que es la… 195. La única con pintura roja por toda la zona.

– ¿Pintura roja? ¡Oh! Hablas de la vieja "casa rara".

– ¿Casa rara? ¿Por qué el nombre?

–Bueno, corre el rumor de que en esa casa pasan cosas raras que nadie se explica. Hay quienes escuchan voces, ruidos. Dejé la investigación de esa casa hace cinco años.

– ¿Por qué?

–Principalmente porque casi nadie se interesaba en la noticia y además jamás pude reunir el valor para entrar.

–Entonces supongo que no sabes qué es lo que hay adentro ¿Verdad?

–Te voy a decir lo poco que sé. Todos le temen a la casa por una razón que yo desconozco; cuando vine a vivir a este pueblo la casa ya estaba abandonada.

– ¿Y nadie ha hablado contigo al respecto?

–Nadie en lo absoluto.

–Bueno… muchas gracias Toby.

Dipper salió del periódico y se puso a pensar en su siguiente paso. Quizás alguien con más tiempo viviendo en el pueblo le podría dar algunas respuestas. Inmediatamente pensó en Stan pero descartó la idea al saber que haría todo lo posible por detenerlo de ir en busca de algún misterio y en el mejor de los casos le diría que abandonara sus investigaciones. Se dirigió al basurero de McGucket; al llegar pudo ver que su "casa" se había remodelado un poco, por lo menos ya no había tanto desorden pero la puerta estaba abierta.

– ¿McGucket?–preguntaba Dipper en la penumbra sin obtener respuesta.

Al entrar empezó a mirar por todas partes, la choza de McGucket estaba hecha un asco. Había comida podrida regada por el suelo y sus cosas estaban desordenadas; salió decepcionado de no encontrar al viejo y se dirigió con otro de los mayores, aunque no sabía con cual.

Caminaba de regreso a la cabaña del misterio cuando una familiar silueta de cabellera rubia que caminaba por la calle se detuvo para saludarlo.

–Hola Dipper, ¿Qué haces?–preguntaba Pacifica con un tono extrañamente amable.

–Pues, solo investigaba un poco.

–Tú y el loco diario ¿Verdad?

–Me has descubierto ¿Puedes ayudarme?

–Me encantaría pero mis estúpidos padres me siguen el rastro adonde quiera que voy, lo siento.

–Bueno, entonces ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Será rápido.

–Está bien.

Dipper había enviado toda la atención de las preguntas hacia la casa en cuestión, pero la respuesta había sido la misma que con Toby; en pocas palabras, Pacifica no sabía nada. Un error de parte de Dipper, si alguien mayor no sabía mucho sobre la casa mucho menos Pacifica. Con todo y las respuestas negativas Dipper le había preguntado si podían salir alguna vez para charlar por lo menos; invitación que Pacifica había aceptado con gusto e incluso le había dado su número de celular. Esta vez con un nuevo interés en su cabeza avanzaba hasta la cabaña, sonriendo.

* * *

Mabel no dejaba de mirarlo, Dipper veía su celular y reía mientras comía una bolsa de frituras. Cosa extraña, porque Dipper no era precisamente "Don Popular" para estar enviándose mensajes con alguien, Mabel no era ninguna tonta, sabía de sobra que eso era lo que hacía.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan activo socialmente?–le preguntó curiosa–Hablas con Wendy ¿Cierto?

– ¿Qué? No, es Pacifica–Dipper se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras, la sonrisa de Mabel se ampliaba mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

Lo siguiente fue una feroz batalla de cosquillas que Dipper estuvo a punto de perder, pero el coraje y la convicción que había reunido finalmente le dieron la victoria sobre su hermana, su deseo de privacidad le dieron resistencia extra. Acabaron con sus estómagos adoloridos de tanto reír y después de cenar una pizza finalmente se acostaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Dipper se levantó con algo de trabajo de la cama, recordó la casa y enseguida a Pacifica; extraño, normalmente debería ser al revés. Cuando bajó a desayunar le preguntó a Mabel si lo acompañaría a la vieja casa al atardecer pero recibió un negativo, ella ya había hecho planes con Candy y Grenda. El día había transcurrido normalmente aburrido y Dipper ya no veía la hora de cerrar para poder partir a la "casa rara". Iba a partir caminado pero fue detenido por su regordete amigo Soos.

– ¿Adónde vas compañero?

–A hacer una investigación en la vieja casa rara.

– ¿Qué? ¿A ese lugar? Te recomiendo que no vayas, amigo. Dicen que cosas raras pasan por ahí.

–Otra vez con lo mismo. ¿Qué cosas raras se supone que pasan? Seguramente nada que no haya visto.

–Bueno, no es que mucha gente se acerque ahí pero de todas formas yo te recomendaría que no vayas.

Haciendo caso omiso del gordo Dipper partió junto con Mabel, en un punto del camino se separaron en diferentes direcciones. Empezaba a oscurecer, el sol se veía por la lejanía alumbrando las partes altas de los edificios y la calle se había vuelto totalmente negra a excepción de unos cuantos locales que encendían sus luces, pero entre más lejos iba más oscura se volvía la calle.

* * *

Finalmente después de quince minutos llegó a su destino, la vieja casa era la única que se veía tenebrosa en aquella zona del pueblo, pues por lo menos en unas cuantas habían niños jugando en los jardines para no estorbarle a los escasos autos que pasaban. La parte inferior de la casa estaba oscurecida por la sombra de los edificios que quedaban más lejos mientras los cristales que estaban rotos en la parte de arriba reflejaban la luz del sol naranja.

Abrió la puerta del cercado y al instante se cayó, las bisagras se habían llenado de tanto óxido que incluso con un toque más ligero se hubiera roto de todas formas. Dipper empezó a caminar por el jardín, el césped marchito crujía suavemente bajo sus pies y examinó toda la zona con la mirada; llevaba su mochila con cosas que necesitaría: la cámara de video, el diario, un pedazo de cartón y un marcador permanente para escribir.

Se había decidido a explorar poco a poco la casa, empezando por los jardines. No había mucho que ver en el frontal así que rodeó la casa por la izquierda. El pequeño corredor que unía los jardines estaba en total oscuridad y a lo lejos pudo ver un triciclo pequeño de color rojo; empezó a caminar sin temor mientras seguía escuchando el crujido del pasto. Al llegar a la parte trasera se sorprendió. No solo estaba ese triciclo, sino también varias pelotas de soccer, de beisbol y un par de futbol americano. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de Dipper, en un mal sentido, era el ver decenas de condones tiradas por todas partes e incluso notó uno sobre una de las ruedas del triciclo. Al parecer varias parejas ya habían entrado a la propiedad, claro, teniendo sexo te olvidas de que te daba miedo la casa.

Era un poco extraño pues no había por lo menos un grafiti, ni siquiera de los ofensivos. Dipper había entrado a tres casas abandonadas y todas tenían por lo menos un grafiti ofendiendo al gobierno, la palabra "OBEY" y la "A" de la anarquía; en una casa abandonada podían faltar esos pero nunca el típico "Fulanito estuvo aquí" o cuando menos un pene pintado con spray negro. Pero ninguno de estos figuraba por las paredes, quizás dentro hubiera alguno.

La puerta trasera estaba igual de oxidada que la del jardín, pero no era nada que su navaja suiza no pudiera solucionar. Cuando forzó la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente su nariz fue invadida por el olor a viejo, una mezcla de humedad con orines, quizás de gato. Rápidamente se acostumbró al aroma y empezó a explorar la vivienda. Mientras caminaba escuchaba sus pasos resonar por todo el inmobiliario, inmediatamente dio la conclusión de que la casa estaba totalmente vacía; se detuvo a ver algo en el suelo, una vieja nota de periódico que rezaba "Equipo infantil de Gravity Falls avanza a las finales de la temporada" fechado "Martes 19 de Agosto 1992". Que increíble pensar que se conservaba casi en buen estado. Unos golpes empezaron a sonar en la parte de arriba, muy suavemente.

Siguió explorando la casa, la cocina estaba en total orden, solo habían cantidades descomunales de polvo y telarañas tanto en las esquinas como en el lavamanos. Se agachó hasta los cajones inferiores del lavamanos y los abrió con precaución, no se arriesgaría a contagiarse de rabia por la mordedura de una rata. Al abrirlo se encontró con más polvo y telarañas, se fue de ahí para seguir explorando y nuevamente esos pequeños golpes sonaron. Dipper pudo escucharlos perfectamente y empezó a temer que no fuera el único con la idea de explorar una casa abandonada, y en vez de hacer la estúpida pregunta de "¿Quién anda ahí?" mejor sacó de nuevo la navaja, por si las dudas.

La casa estaba ya casi en penumbra total pero todavía podía distinguir todo con claridad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo y las baldosas del suelo eran de un extraño color verde; en la pared había un viejo reloj cucú con un extraño pájaro de color morado saliendo del interior totalmente empolvado, el reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto.

Las cantidades de tierra hacían que el suelo se pusiera resbaloso y ahora le costaba caminar con tranquilidad. Empezó a subir las escaleras con cautela, por si de verdad había alguien más con él en la casa. Cuando iba por el séptimo escalón volvió a escuchar los golpes, más fuertes y rápidos que la anterior ocasión.

Cuando había subido hasta el segundo piso observó el corredor, habían dos cuartos y un baño. Empezó a caminar con cuidado cubriéndose las espaldas volteando cada dos segundos para todos lados; la mano empezaba a sudarle y apretó más la navaja. Nuevamente los golpes, más fuertes, más impacientes.

Iba escudriñando los cuartos pero estos, al igual que toda la casa, estaban vacíos. Lo único que cambiaba era el color del suelo y la pintura que también estaba desgastada; piso blanco y paredes moradas. El cuarto del fondo era el único que no había explorado, a este punto avanzaba más que silencioso, empezaba a desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra.

Finalmente había llegado, no había nadie. Solo las puertas de un armario.

Se acercó hasta la puerta con cuidado, sentía el corazón un poco acelerado. Pensaba y sentía que en algún momento alguien aparecería para asustarlo o algo peor, pero en cambio lo que recibió fue un golpeteo que hizo vibrar las puertas de madera del armario. Dio un salto hacia atrás pasando un amargo trago de saliva y dejando salir un jadeo del susto.

Observando con más cuidado pudo ver marcas de uñas y manchas marrones ya bastante viejas. Las puertas no eran comunes, con pequeñas líneas de madera que se separaban para permitir un campo de visión desde adentro, sino que eran totalmente cerradas y estaban atascadas por un cuchillo con manchas de color marrón. Estaba totalmente seguro de que era sangre seca.

Otra vez el golpeteo y esta vez era más incesante, se estaba poniendo nervioso pero se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo y sacó la cámara junto con un tripié y el pedazo de cartón, era un gusto que ya no llamaría a la anomalía 275 "La casa rara". La puso frente a él y el armario mientras escribía en el cartón con los golpes de fondo.

– ¿Hay… alguien ahí?

La voz ronca dentro del armario lo hizo apretar el marcador con fuerza, el miedo empezó a recorrer su espina mientras le erizaba los bellos de todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué tal si no era ninguna anomalía? ¿Qué tal si de verdad había una persona viva adentro? Otra vez empezaron los golpes, más fuertes que antes.

–Por… favor… alguien ayúdeme.

– ¿Está usted bien?

–Niño… ayúdame a salir. Me han encerrado aquí por mucho tiempo… estoy muerto.

Dipper puso la cámara en marcha, en Gravity Falls todo era posible pero el escuchar una voz así le estaba dando pavor. Y más por lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Hola, soy Dipper Pines–los golpes empezaron otra vez–y esto es "Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable" esta vez para explorar la anomalía número 275 a la que he titulado "El Armario". Llevo varios días observando una casa abandonada a la que todos tienen miedo. La casa está totalmente vacía, y lo único que hay aquí es el armario que ven a mis espaldas–otra vez los golpes–y considero esto como una anomalía porque lo que sea que esté adentro acaba de decir que está muerto.

Dipper se acercó hasta las puertas y empezaba a resaltar con el marcador los rasguños y las manchas marrones.

–Soy yo otra vez.

–…Ayúdame…

– ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Puede decirnos?

Dipper esperó en silencio por una respuesta, la misma voz ronca empezó a escucharse de nuevo.

–Alguien me… ha matado.

– ¿Quién ha sido?

–…Me llamo Sam…

–Muy bien Sam, ¿Puedes decirnos quien te mató?

–Mi hermano… Joseph.

–Oh por Dios… ¿Por qué?

–…Iba con mi novia… su cumpleaños… un obsequio.

– ¿Cómo dice?

–El obsequio… para Miriam… Por favor… dáselo.

– ¿Dónde está ese obsequio?

–Dentro… por favor niño… libérame de mí… tormento.

Dipper había recordado que la causa de que un fantasma no hubiera abandonado la tierra era porque le faltó cumplir algo. Una víctima de asesinato que le llevaba un regalo a su novia no era nada nuevo comparado con los ancianos de la tienda que visitó con Wendy, pero sin duda era más trágico.

Dipper quitó el cuchillo del medio de las puertas, le dio miedo pensar que quizás esa era el arma homicida. En cuanto abrió la puerta lo suficiente una mano esquelética lo sujetó del pie, dos más de sus manos y una del cabello. Decenas de manos lo sujetaron de todo su cuerpo.

Quiso forcejear pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezar y las manos, negras y horridamente huesudas lo empezaron a arrastrar dentro del armario. Sus gritos de terror se hacían cada vez más fuertes, suplicaba ayuda pero nadie acudía. Dipper ya casi había entrado por completo al armario y las puertas se cerraban justo frente a sus ojos; sus uñas se marcaron en los bordes de las puertas y trataba de impulsarse hacia afuera y en ese instante otra de las manos lo sujetó de la cara y le enterró uno de sus dedos en un ojo, haciendo volar un pequeño chorro de sangre que salpicó el suelo.

Dipper había sido tragado por el armario. Sus gritos se extinguieron, y la cámara siguió grabando. Y seguiría grabando hasta que otro valiente se atreviera a entrar en esa casa y vieran la ahora bautizada "Anomalía número 275". Quizás en el futuro otro curioso se quiera aventurar en la casa.

* * *

 **Recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años me daba miedo el armario de la habitación de mis padres (Si, leíste bien. Le tenía miedo a un jodido armario) en esa época yo jugaba con mis muñecos de acción mientras veía la tele. Un día el armario estaba desordenado y jugando, fui a caer de espaldas contra la ropa y sentí que algo había caído en mi hombro; voltee lentamente como en las películas y pude ver una mano negra con dedos deformes. Después de pegar un grito me di cuenta de que era una puta bufanda.**

 **¿Por qué te cuento esto? Porque me gustaría que compartas tu historia si así lo deseas. Creo que todos hemos experimentado algo similar ya sea verdaderamente terrorífico o una mala pasada de nuestra imaginación, de esa experiencia cómica he escrito esto.**

 **Cuéntame que te pareció este pequeño one-shot y si tienes una observación que darme eres bienvenido. De nuevo, gracias por leer.**

– **Slash.**


End file.
